


阵雨从玫瑰花丛上经过

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	阵雨从玫瑰花丛上经过

阵雨从玫瑰花丛上经过  
预警：  
1、中本悠子X我，性转百合预警  
2、大阪人要是个女的我还搞什么男爱豆（危险发言）  
3、关于留学其实我也不是很清楚，肯定有bug，随便看看吧  
4、我也不知道我为什么会有这种诡异的脑洞但我真的好想和漂亮姐姐谈恋爱【x实在太喜欢这个人设瞎搞了  
5、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
严格来说的话，如果我不是中本悠子的朋友，倒也算不上拿不出手的。  
你很难精准的形容她的美貌，实际上她的五官也不是完美无瑕的，和大众意义的可爱女孩子并不相同，她的脸型偏瘦长，眉毛是带着一点英气的上挑，面无表情的时候嘴唇是一个小巧的心形，大的过分的眼睛在巴掌脸上黑白分明，偏偏笑起来像两弯浅浅的新月，如同四月的春风一夜间拂去严寒。  
韩国和日本的第一学期都在春季，我搬进中本悠子的宿舍时，已经是秋季学期了。其实到现在我也说不上来中本悠子和我交好的理由到底是什么，当我用磕磕巴巴的、分不清敬语和半语的蹩脚韩语做自我介绍是，正在收拾桌子的中本悠子回过头来，她用一种在宠物店挑选宠物的眼神打量了我，然后对着我露出一个小小的、客套的笑容。  
大概是教育体系的不同，或者是别的什么原因，那一刻我清晰的感受到我和中本悠子的差别，她仅仅是穿着睡衣，看上去也像丝绒质感的卷边法国红玫瑰一样明艳，甚至让我产生一种就这样做陪衬她的绿叶也不错的感觉。  
中本悠子就这样手把手的把我拽进了这个学校的留学生圈子，日语用户和中文用户艰难的韩语交流，或许也是我的语言突飞猛进的原因之一吧。  
  
“别眨眼，向下看……好了，向上看。”中本悠子叹了口气，“让你不要眨眼也不用忍到掉眼泪啊，明明是帮你化妆，让人看见了还以为我在欺负你呢。”  
“QAQ我不习惯嘛。”  
中本悠子放下手里的眼线笔，从她桌子上一大堆我不认识的工具里拿出一个什么东西，“所以我才教你啊，你这样去联谊是不行的。”  
“这是什么呀？”  
“烫睫毛器。”  
“不用什么睫毛夹吗？”  
“考虑到你的配合水平，我觉得还是用这个比较好。”  
中本悠子抿着嘴认真的对付我的睫毛，宿舍里安静的有点尴尬，于是我没话找话，“我以为悠子是不介意别人怎么看的类型？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为很漂亮嘛。”  
中本悠子拿起旁边的梳子“咚”地敲了一下我的脑袋，“不化妆能漂亮吗？不漂亮怎么有话语权？”  
“夸你漂亮还打我！”  
“打你还用挑日子？”  
“噢……”  
中本悠子把我刘海上的卷发器拿下来，推着我到房间里的穿衣镜前，仔细端详了一会，“啊，腮红腮红，把腮红给忘了，笑一下。”  
“啊？”  
“笑一下……ok！”中本悠子捏着我的下巴左右打量了一番，“简直就是换头，很好，不愧是我。”  
  
和中本悠子一起参加的联谊几乎可以预见的，雨我无……无关，她试图表现出好意的时候热情又善谈，我偷偷在心里给这个状态起名叫营业时间。  
我猜她算是精力比较旺盛的类型？不知道这和她每周固定去健身房有没有关系，中本悠子看上去纤细的手腕其实可以轻轻松松的把我的行李箱抗在肩头，我曾经非常羡慕她的人鱼线，试图和她一起去锻炼，三分钟热度以后每周都被中本悠子像牧羊一样赶着去健身房，躺在她床上大哭也没用，母上大人听说了此事非常感动，过年还给她包了个大红包。  
一起做小组作业的时候也是，明明已经连续三四天都没能好好休息了，她竟然还可以提前一小时起床，认真整理好自己，带着哈欠连天的我去答辩。  
当然，回宿舍倒头就睡了一整天，由好心的舍友我本人帮忙卸了妆，换掉睡衣的，就是非营业时间的中本悠子啦。  
  
营业时间的中本悠子游刃有余的平衡着联谊会上的话题和气氛，一边顺手叫来服务员给我加了一份抹茶蛋糕，这家店确实味道不错，我一口气从玻璃杯里喝掉几乎半杯那么多的一大口西瓜汁，把烤好的五花肉塞进嘴里，对面的哥们突然把话题引向了我。  
“中本同学，你的舍友不喝酒吗？”  
喝什么酒，我在心里翻了个大白眼，这西瓜汁可比烧酒贵多了，要不是来蹭饭我才不点这么多杯呢。中本悠子瞟了一眼吃烤肉吃成仓鼠的我，微笑着把酒杯推回去，“她酒精过敏。”  
女神说什么就是什么，我老老实实的跟着点了点头。  
这位记不得我名字的先生却没有打算结束关于我的话题，他笑了笑，继续说道，“我最喜欢吃相可爱的女孩子了，方便留个联系方式吗？”  
如果我的头顶能出现聊天气泡的话，在座的各位一定能看见我的头顶缓缓打出一个问号。我扭头给了中本悠子一个迷惑的表情，然后中本悠子淡定的说到，“不方便。”  
  
生气了吗？  
  
本来吃完饭还要去唱歌，但是中本悠子用最近在复习时间不多推辞掉了，几乎可以看到那些男生在对联系方式先生用眼神丢飞刀，看上去还挺好笑的。  
暴饮暴食以后我们习惯在汉江边上散步，中本悠子今天穿着赫本风小黑裙，露出纤细的直角肩，然后她随便进了一家店买了一双懒人鞋套在脚上，用一只纸袋拎着晚上穿的高跟鞋不修边幅的走了出来。  
“女神，你这样被人看到会掉粉哦？”  
女神弹了我一个脑瓜崩，“你是猪吗？”  
“呜呜呜你打我还凶我。”  
撒娇耍赖对吃软不吃硬的中本悠子向来很管用，不过今天她没有继续我们平时的玩笑，走了一会她突然开口，“我今天拒绝了那人，你不会生气吧？”  
“嗯……为什么要生气？”  
“那个人，之前跟我表白了很多次……阿西，谁会记得他啊，但是他接二连三的从我周围的人下手，试图引起我的注意，死变态！”  
“小朋友不可以讲脏……”我在中本悠子带着100怒气值的眼神里老老实实竖起三根手指，“我保证我不会跟他说一句话，说了我是猪！”  
“你本来就是猪。”  
“你才是猪，你属猪！”  
“不可能，因为猪是不可能养猪的，我在养你，所以我不是猪，你是。”  
“……你是小学生吗？”  
“因为你是小学生，对付小学生要用小学生的逻辑，所以我只有知彼知己才能战胜你。”  
“呀！”  
中本悠子突然放声大笑起来，汉江上湿润的风把她的裙摆吹拂起来，像一朵绽放的玫瑰的剪影，“果然欺负你真是太有意思了。”  
“我生气了啊？？？”  
玫瑰笑嘻嘻的在我脸颊上落下一个吻，“我最喜欢欺负你啦。”  
-END-  
bgm原名：阵雨从迎春花从上经过


End file.
